The present invention regards improvements in image intensifier binoculars, generally called night vision goggles. Such goggles exist, which have two image intensifiers, but the present invention is associated with the type which has only one image intensifier, preceded by an objective for viewing a scene and followed by a viewing optics, terminated with two eyepieces. A particularly advantageous construction of this kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,302, where the optics is folded in order to make the device short.
Thus, the invention regards an image intensifier binocular of the type generally recited in claim 1.